


Dogs Rules

by MiaMiMia



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Dog eats Dog, Human AU, Lawyer RK-900, M/M, private detective Gavin Reed
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-10
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2019-06-25 10:06:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 15,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15638544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiaMiMia/pseuds/MiaMiMia
Summary: Gavin is a private detective and He has been tracked for 2 years. Meanwhile, strange things have also happened in his life, for example, the key witness in his case died strangely and for no reason. One day, he met RK-900 and found that he was similar to the follower.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 555555555555我好快乐  
> 邪教900Gavin居然破K了  
> 这是我入的火cp啊！

标题 Dogs Rules  
作者 MiaMiMia  
CP RK-900/Gavin Reed  
分级 成人级  
警告 律师！RK900/私人侦探！Gavin Reed 黑化警告 狗吃狗设定 900变相求偶（？ 年龄操作 Violence  
作者的话 我还是写出来了 不是很懂律师这一行 有什么不对头的可以指出 我尽量改（5555

 

Better to reign in hell than serve in heaven.  
与其在天堂为仆，不如在地狱为主。  
弥尔顿 《失乐园》

“各位朋友早上好，现在是早上七点整。今天底特律的天气依旧不是很理想，大面积维持阴雨天气，中部和南部依旧保持中雨到大雨的情况，西部可能会出现雨夹雪，而北部情况稍好，雨有转小的趋势；请各位出门在外的朋友注意天气情况转变，随身携带雨伞以防暴雨来袭。今天祝大家在阴雨绵绵的日子里能保持一个好心情。“

盖文揉了揉眼睛，面前电视早间天气预报播放闪出来的屏幕光芒让他下意识的流出眼泪，他翻了一个身就看到了未拉紧的窗帘透漏着灰色的光，想都不用想外面又在下雨了，黏稠的水汽以及湿冷的风，他打了一个呵欠。起身之中随意的深了一个懒腰，然后走到了窗帘处，蹲了下来。

他喜欢看雨珠耷拉在窗户上的模样，脑袋发涨但是这并不能阻止他思考的进度；盖文的手扯住了窗帘然后将其往旁边一拨，拿出了隐藏在下面的黑色迷你摄像头；该物件顶部闪着红光，用了整整一晚上电量不足是正常的事情，盖文随手连接了一下手机发觉录像功能没有任何差错，便放心的将其放在了床头柜上走去洗漱并且去厨房吧台先给自己做一份简陋的早餐。

“欢迎收看今天早间新闻，卡姆斯基律师所中的金牌律师，代号RK-900所接的案件今天正式开庭。RK-900接手的这件命案轰动了整个美国，作为被告的辩护律师RK-900今天也来到了庭所，今天他要面对的是受害者的双亲，面对全国上下舆论的压力以及道德的指责，RK900先生今天还能像往常那般出乎意料的赢得第一轮胜利吗？现在我面前的就是RK900先生，我们去采访他一下。“

“请问900先生，您为什么会接下这个案件？”记者们的话筒都跟这位金牌律师保持了距离，并没有像对待其他人一般恨不得将话筒塞进他们的嘴里；900似乎并不在乎面前关乎他名声和信誉的临时采访，依旧保持着冷漠的眼神望着面前一个又一个话筒，他毫无波澜的脸和声旁紧张而又殷勤的记者形成了鲜明的对比。

“因为他就是一个该死的混球。”盖文在900回答之前的孔隙中咒骂了一句，他手里滚烫的咖啡翻滚的热度蔓延到他的手心里，可笑的是他感觉到有点寒冷，毛骨悚然的冷，走到后头将空调给往上调了一点。

900是一个“该死的混球”几乎是一个全美国的定律了，这个金牌律师总是不按套路和常理出牌，一如既往的符合卡姆斯基律师所的习惯，越是奇葩的案件他们越敢接，尤其是最近新晋的这位律师RK-900。

今天开庭的是关于未成年人性侵且惨遭杀害的案子，行凶者的一系列惨无人道行为已经激发了全国人民的抗议和抵制，大家呼吁要完善相关的法律以及做好相应的防护措施，这个案件大家都一律声称要给行凶者该有的惩罚，一命换一命之类的，这似乎就是百分百会降临到行凶者的惩处。

但是直到传来了卡姆斯基律师所RK900接手了案件之后，大家都开始怀疑以及恐惧了，舆论也出现了两极分化的局面，这是因为900的案件虽然奇怪且无道，但是他的胜率居高不下。这让他赚的满盈的同时还获得了双方面极端名声。

盖文一屁股坐在了电视面前，慢慢的啜饮着咖啡，他看着这个不知道多少人想拜倒或者是杀死的混球面部，只感觉到一种不知从何而来的熟悉感，犹如海底的一股暗流涌动却寻不到源头一般；900只是眨了下眼睛，倘若他没有这般小动作，大家都会怀疑这是一个雷打不动的机器人，人工智能的产品之类的，形式主义的完美产品以及演绎。

“与其在天堂为仆，不如在地狱为主。”900只是简短的回复了一句作为这个问题的答案，电视前的盖文当然知道这个混球此时此刻在说什么，他虽然有许多不堪回忆的过往，但是这并不代表盖文不喜欢阅读，这是弥尔顿《失乐园》里头最为经典的一句。

盖文从未真实见过这位金牌律师，但是他知道这个家伙对于每个恨他的，憎恶他的美国人而言，就是梦魇一般的存在；盖文瞄了一眼零落在地面上的案件调查和取证，他在暗暗庆幸自己所接手的案件从未遇到过这位金牌律师，不然他都不知道要怎么控制住自己想要一拳揍上他那张英俊小脸的冲动。

“年轻人，别太冲动。”盖文再次啜饮了一口咖啡，随手将脚边的文件捡了起来，这是他昨天做的调查，上面涂画标记告知他今天将要拜访的是一名叫作查理·曼德的男子，盖文的眼睛闪烁着疲倦，这位男子是他前两天接手案件的一个关键证人，大家似乎都只关注目击证人却没有理清这中间所有的线索，就像是一座专门为盖文建造的迷宫一样，他顺着所能掌握的线索一条一条找到了幕后的重要点。

在盖文的眼里，900不过只是一个刚刚步入社会初尝甜头的青年人罢了。900大学毕业并没有多久，似乎本来就是卡姆斯基律师所里早就培养起来的一枚重要棋子，是通过传说一般的伊利亚·卡姆斯基一手培养的，还有律师界里的铁娘子阿曼达的辅助，但不过这都是外界的传闻罢了，无所考察。

但是盖文可以清楚的知道，现在的人只要通过一部手机，用手指点击下就能从网络上获得大把讯息。RK900今年年龄不过才24，整整比盖文年轻了几乎10岁，并且有一堆女人在后面恨不得爬上这位律师的床，用自己曼妙的身躯让他拜倒在石榴裙下。

想到这里盖文看着自己手心上那一道伤疤不由得笑了起来，紧接着一把抹了下自己酸麻的面部，人家24岁的时候已经闻名世界驰骋疆场，而自己的24岁还在黑帮战场上摸爬滚打，只求留下一条狗命。

“请问RK900先生，您对今天的审理有多大的把握可以取得第一波胜诉？”另外一名记者不屈不挠的问出了下一个问题，盖文不知道是不是自己的错觉，他感觉900的眼里藏着另外一种琢磨不透的光彩，就像是海水里轻轻晃动的海草一般，遮掩着波澜光彩的阳光。

900只是微微勾起了一边的嘴角说道，“我认为这并不需要回答，女士。”

紧接着900就整理了一下自己的领带，面无表情的挥了挥手表示停止接受采访，随即900就保持着原有的，似乎是每一步都计算过的步伐频率走向法庭；盖文摸不到遥控器到底死在了哪里，反正他双手能及的地方他都找不到；只能看着一群记者紧紧尾随着这位律师，但是似乎并没有一个有胆量去抓住拉扯他留下来，生怕自己的身上沾有他所带有的借刀杀人的血腥背德的气味一般。

盖文朝着这个身影做了一个900永远都不知道的中指，瞥眼间就找到了还搁在床头柜上的迷你摄像头，盖文皱了皱眉头犹豫了一下，抬眼发现自己的时间还多，距离约定会面的时间还有许久，他就从沙发上站了起来，摸到了桌面上的一包香烟，草草的点上一根漫不经心的叼在嘴里，慢悠悠的如同散步一般走到了床头柜旁边，抄起了迷你摄像机，眯眼拨弄了一下最后连接上了一旁专用的电脑。

将灰烬抖在了一旁的烟灰缸里，盖文的手指在电脑上噼里啪啦的敲打着，他像是一只警觉的豺狼一般盯着屏幕上的抖动画面，视频沙哑的传来了下雨淅淅沥沥的响声，远处的灯光如同鬼魅一般跳跃闪烁着。他的一根烟都要抽完了，目前还没有调动到他想要看到的画面。

男人当然知道自己的目标是什么，盖文·李德身为一名私家侦探，再加上他从黑帮摸爬滚打出来养成的暴脾气以及坏习惯，世界上憎恶他的人应该都数不清，反正他也不会在乎。

之前曾经有一个一夜情的玩伴曾对他像是嘲笑的说道，“你得需要做出一点改变，不然你是不值得爱的对象，盖文。”现在这个家伙都已经成为了拥有两个孩子的母亲了，可怜的盖文依旧是独来独往，活得像一名无人问津的影子一般。

“去你妈的改变，老子只为自己喜欢的人做的改变，为自己不喜欢的人做的改变顶你妈了个屁用，我又不稀罕。”他的烟随着他说话的节奏上下摆动着，这是他的第二根香烟了，他依旧没有法子看到他想要的画面。

盖文的手指不禁停了下来，他都不知道自己这么做是否还有意义，脑袋仿佛要炸开一般，微微闭上眼睛享受一下黑暗带来的安神，太阳穴突突的跳动着，其实他觉得就算是自己被杀了似乎也是在为名除害。

他感觉到自己被跟踪许久了，似乎这个人并不着急杀害他，盖文抖了抖手中香烟的灰烬，让火苗重新暗暗跃动在昏暗的房间里，雨滴敲打窗户的声音被厚重的窗帘抵押，已经低迷的几乎听不见。

与此同时的是这个跟踪他的人，用这种露骨且大胆的方式已经不屈不挠持续了几乎两年之久了，无论盖文尝试用什么方式去掩盖自己的行踪，都会被他紧紧的追随，他就像是伴随着盖文阴影而来的人。盖文不知道是否只有两年那么短暂，也许更久，这他就无法得知。

这两年内他也尝试过用自己所有的能力和技巧去寻找这位跟踪者的来历，但是他调查出来的结果就是，这名男子的反侦探能力极强，如同一台高效的机器人一般，摸清楚以及精准的计算出盖文可能会采取的任何行动。

两年之久。盖文只能大概的知道这名跟踪者对他的生活极其了解，并且只会在他忙碌或者喝醉的时候悄然现身，他的手里似乎还有不少盖文·李德的生活工作照片，就像是一个狂热的追求者一样。

真他妈是一个变态。盖文狠狠的吸了最后一口烟，将烟屁股压灭在烟灰缸里。他为此还装上了最为厚重且密实的窗帘，搬家的次数几乎手指都要数不了了，同时出门的装扮也是最为隐秘的，可是这一切依旧被跟踪者所识破，就算是白天走在路上，盖文都能感觉到身后有一双如同海东青*[最为凶猛的鹰类，拥有万鹰之神的称呼]眼睛死死地盯着自己，他能想象到隐藏在阴影里那蠢蠢欲动的锐利鹰爪下一秒就会降临在自己脆弱而毫无防备的脖子上面，锋利的爪子会将其撕扯开一条条血口。

昨晚是这个月的中旬，盖文眯眼看了下电视旁边的分析图，上面有一张大的底特律地图以及密密麻麻的贴满了所有关于跟踪者的讯息，每次盖文在哪条街道感受到不对劲他都做的仔仔细细；按照盖文所得到的定律，这位跟踪者似乎喜欢在月份的中旬来到他家的附近，至于做什么盖文就无从得知，因为从两年前这种被跟踪感觉开始以来，盖文就没有被人伤过任何一根头发，当然，除了他自己惹事生非，想到这里盖文摸了摸自己的鼻子，前两天斗殴留下来的痛楚感依旧清晰的存在，让盖文发出了吃痛的声音。

就像是一种独特的求偶方式。

盖文脑海内不知为何冒出了这么一句话，他又打了一个呵欠，昨晚故意让窗帘留下缝隙只为了钓出这一条巨大的鱼，但是就目前的情况而言，这次盖文似乎是失算了，亦或是这个跟踪者放弃了对他的兴趣了？

盖文摸了摸自己的下巴，长时间的盘腿坐在床上让他的双腿发麻，血液的凝固再次崩腾让他的头脑产生一种酸痛感，他坐直了自己的腿，最后像是自暴自弃一般开始飞快的滑动着电脑的画面，如同幻灯片一般的视频画面飞快转动着，突然盖文停住了滑动，停止在一副模糊不清的图案上。

他眯起自己的眼睛，将这个画面按照帧数给放慢并且放大，同时还要将其清楚化且将画面的亮度调高；为了捕捉到这个人，盖文还将自己花园里贴近自己卧室的，自己种的路易十四*[玫瑰品种]给剪了一大半，只为了让这个摄像头能捕捉到更为清晰的画面。似乎是有少许的成效，他敲打着键盘等待着数据的加载，手指微微抽动想找找一根烟，却发现烟盒已经空空如也。

画面里呈现的是一名男子举着一座单反外加长镜头，悄然的蹲在了自家的院子里，盖文想都不用想都知道镜头里是什么东西，他发出了一声低沉的怒吼，然后将自己的面部埋在了手心里，感觉到面部升腾起来的热度感染着手心。

他昨晚原本还想蹲这个神秘的跟踪者，但不知道为何他就躺在床上睡着了，醒来的时候狂野的卷着被子且有条腿还挂在下面晃晃悠悠，他一向知道自己的睡姿不好，但是只要一想到自己的所有愚蠢的熟睡模样会出现在跟踪者的相机里，就感觉到一种莫名的羞耻感。

反正这家伙也不缺这几张。

盖文拍了拍自己面部让自己稍微清醒了一下，照片上的单反以及长镜头他可以尽量去搜寻相同的型号作为进一步调查，毕竟这种专业的镜头售卖也就那么几个地方，进行一下黑色调查他应该能稍微摸到一点门窍。

这家伙出现的时间是在早上3点17分21秒，离去的时间是早上3点41分49秒，盖文摸到了自己的咖啡，发现里面的液体早就冰凉，深色的浊液看起来就像是一杯汽油一般；他发出了一声干呕挣扎的将这杯东西放在了床头柜上，他摇了摇自己的脑袋，起身去电视机旁柜子里的打印机里取出了这几张照片，摸出几根钉子将其钉在了面板上，并且用红色的记号笔在旁边划清楚了日期，他站在信息板面前犹豫了一会，最后抄起了一张便利贴快速的写下了这么一句话，“待那么长时间内除了拍照无他动作？”，随即狠狠地拍在了照片附近。

瞄了一眼电视上显示的时间，随着他沉迷于寻找变态的蛛丝马迹的时候，时间如同流水一般淌过。新闻上早就不是关于RK900的新闻播报，而是一些杂七杂八的新闻报道，等会还有一个愚蠢的党派辩论。盖文终于踢到了睡在一堆衣服里头的遥控器，捡了起来立马把电视屏幕给关上了。

拉开衣柜门随手找了一件机车夹克以及贴身吸汗的黑色打底衣，一条宽松的牛仔裤，准备衣着完毕的盖文看起来和路边上了一点儿年纪的喜欢嘻哈的普通人并没有太大的区别，他头疼的将文件都收拾好了，转身将电脑旁的那个迷你摄像头送去了快速充电，确认了窗户上锁之后拉紧了窗帘，让房间重新回归完全的黑暗。

盖文出门前往嘴里塞了两颗薄荷口香糖，同时随手抓了一下自己的头发，拉起自己防水的兜帽，匆匆忙忙的走向自己的汽车，他要赶往与查理·曼德约好了的酒吧。

 

 

盖文不耐烦的抖起了腿，他的鞋子在地板上发出了急促且微小的声音，晃动着手里的液体纳闷的朝着酒吧的门口望去，紧接着再看了看手机上显示的时间，毫无疑问查理已经错过了他们约定的时间，并且已经迟到了差不多半个小时了。

岁月似乎没有磨平盖文的脾气棱角，但是他已经学会了为了生存暂时收敛，控制住了自己想要抄起底下的椅子往这个迟到的猪脑门上砸去的冲动。

他再次看了一次手机，连吧台的服务员都小心翼翼的询问着这位凶神恶煞的男子，盖文只是猛灌了一口酒之后摆了摆手示意他离开，酒保半信半疑的给他再次添满了之后到了吧台的另一边。

现在盖文就是当年的萨拉热窝一般，一点火花都能让他炸上天去；他最讨厌的就是迟到，手指不断地敲击着桌面，似乎是个大演奏家在弹奏着一首曼妙的歌曲一般。最终他等不下去了，盖文掏出了自己的手机拨打到查理那边去，第一次并没有接听，第二次依旧没有接听，盖文疑惑地皱起自己的眉头。

查理·曼德是一个贪生怕死的人，自从那命案发生之后他就一直很配合盖文的调查，盖文想要的证据以及物件也从他提供的话语里寻到了，当盖文邀请查理再次出来碰面做最后的对证的时候，查理就像是一条殷勤的老狗一样嘻嘻哈哈的说着好，并且油腻的搓着手说自己不会迟到，只会早到。

肯定是出了什么事情，盖文的第六感告知他，并且是非常糟糕的事情。

盖文感觉到背后猛地升起了一阵凉意，就像是落入了冰窖了一般令人感到难受，他看着屏幕上白色数字，最后选择再次拨打过去。

十几秒的铃声如同一个世纪一般那么漫长，最后接通的不是那嘻嘻哈哈的，属于查理的声音，而是一个带有浓重鼻音的女声；盖文感觉到不对劲，他试探性的表明了下自己的身份之后，就听到电话那头的女性轻微的抽泣起来，盖文眼睛一转，直接走到了酒吧的休息厅里头柔和的询问起来，如果他没有猜错的话电话那头是查理的妻子玛利亚，盖文转换了一下口吻，用他自认为比较温柔的语气询问道发生了什么。

盖文李德其实有点紧张，因为他着实不会安慰人，并不是他不想，为了避免自己说错话让事情恶化，他一般选择闭嘴，这让不少人觉得他是一个冷酷无情的人。电话那头的抽泣声越来越小，最后女声从电话那头传来，“很高兴接到您的来电李德先生，我是玛丽亚，实在不好意思，今天查理，查理他真的可能来不了了。”

“我能理解，玛丽亚，”盖文在休息室里来回徘徊，最后站定了抬头看着脑袋上摇摇晃晃的电灯泡，只感到头重脚轻的眩晕感袭来，他低头看着自己的鞋子，还有一旁嗡嗡作响的苍蝇，问到，“如果今天查理不方便的话，以后的日子都可以。只要查理有空就行了。”

“噢不，我的意思是他有可能再也来不了了。”玛丽亚像是决堤了的洪坝一样，控制不住自己哭泣的冲动，她的声音抖动着，拨动着盖文焦虑的心弦，盖文感觉到胃部反涌一阵涩酸，他感觉到恶心并且有干呕的欲望，抓住手机的指尖微微发冷。

别，别再这样。

他一拳打在了面前的墙上，似乎能听到骨头和水泥砖头抨击发出的清脆响声，盖文·李德知道自己的生活糟糕透了，除了过往，现在似乎也不让他好过一般；跟踪狂的骚扰之外，他的职业生涯一直都不顺利，这一切从什么时候开始的盖文都无从得知，他现在感觉有一双无名的手捏住了他的肺部，让他像一个溺水的人一般倍感绝望。

“我的意思你还不明白吗？”盖文又一拳打在了墙壁上，他姑且感觉不到疼痛，似乎他的血肉之躯就是一座石膏，盖文只能看着头顶摇晃着的灯泡知道自己的力度之大；他张了张口想说些什么，但是最后选择紧紧的闭上自己的嘴巴，等待电话那头快要崩溃的女士说出下一句话。

“查理昨晚喝醉了、从楼梯上摔了下来，等到被人发现的时候已经错过了最佳抢救时间。查理他、他已经、已经走了，噢我的天哪，可怜的查理。我...不好意思李德先生，我能先挂了你的电话吗，噢对不起。”

“节哀顺变，玛丽亚。”盖文最后像是挤牙膏一样从嘴里憋出这几个词，就匆匆把电话给挂了。好一会他才发现自己的手已经破皮了，渗出了惨红的鲜血。盖文将其粗糙的擦在了自己的皮夹克上，吞咽了一口口水，紧接着死死的瞪着手里的手机只感觉到时间过的十分缓慢，酒吧放出来的劲爆音乐像是飘渺的从远方传来似的。

如果他没有猜错的话，按照过往的经历，盖文控制不住自己再次瞄向手里的手机，等待着黑色的屏幕再次亮起来，等待着一个来自委托人的电话。

手机铃声更像是解脱的先兆，盖文看着亮起屏幕上显示的是委托人的名字莫名其妙的松了一口气，他自我嘲讽的露出一个笑容将自己的头发往后面拨去，发现自己的额头上已经细细密密的冒出了不少汗水，最后接起了电话，说到，“你好，这里是盖文·李德。”

“你好，李德先生，实在抱歉。我之前委托你的可以停止了，钱我会按照我之前跟你说定的付给你，现在停止就好了，我觉得这样下去没有任何意义了。”

“哈？我能问下原因吗？我就要完成了你突然跟我说停止？你在开玩笑吗？”

“我知道你会生气，我并没有质疑你侦查能力的意思，我当然知道你是底特律最好的私家侦探。这样吧，李德先生，我再给你3000美金作为中途停止的精神损失费吧。”

“不，这不是价格的问题。我说的是我可以问下你暂停调查的原因吗？是因为昨晚查理·曼德的死吗？我可以跟你说，这并不会阻拦我继续调查的进度的。”

“并不是他的原因，并且我认为他跟这个案件并没有太大的关联。你只要负责停止调查就行了，李德先生，我希望你能给我保持一点隐私的空间。”

“到底发生什么了？他妈的我问你到底发生什么了？有人拿枪子逼着你停止还是怎么了？我真的操了，你说停止我就停止吗？先生，那你当时委托我的最初目的是什么？看着我像一只蠢狗一样跑东跑西吗？！啊？”

“李德先生，钱我会如实打在你的账户里的。若是有人告诉我你还是在继续调查这个案件的话，我认为我可以叫警察过来告诉你什么叫做个人隐私。”

“喂？你他妈说清楚？喂？？！操！”盖文只能听到手机出现了忙音，拿下来果不其然看到了已经挂机的提醒，他好不容易控制住自己摔烂手机的冲动，紧接着一脚踹上了休息室的铁门上，发出了一阵巨响，拉开门出去的时候他还听到了酒吧老板冲着他嚷嚷道，“操你妈的盖文、赶着去投胎吗？你是在休息室里被人操屁眼了吗那么暴躁？！”

盖文摸到了老板面前，朝着他做了一个中指，然后跟旁边的酒保说到，“威士忌混威士忌。”老板挑眉看着盖文，紧接着后面传来了重物倒地的声音，老板揣着肥胖的肚子赶忙跑了过去，不多久又跑了回来朝着盖文说到，“你他妈的发什么疯，狂犬病复发了吗？铁门都被你狗日的放倒了？！”

此时此刻酒保已经小心翼翼将调好了的酒放在鼻梁上有疤的男子面前，灯光下他的黑眼圈十分明显，盖文一口闷了手里的烈酒，随即发出了一阵大笑，惹得身旁的人都好奇的转过脑海去看这名男子。老板不由得楞在原地，思寻着面前的危险人物下一步会做什么。

盖文笑的眼泪都出来了，他从自己的机车夹克里掏出了自己的钱包，从里面摸出了10张100美金，拍到了桌子上，老板的眼睛瞬间都直了，周围喧闹的声音随着盖文这厚重的一拍暂停了。盖文站了起来，用手指敲了敲美金说到，“这钱，给你去操这几杯酒和那个铁门够用了吧？”

说罢他就从牛仔裤里摸出了一根烟点燃，一搭没一搭的推开了酒吧的门。小小的两扇木质门将外面的瓢泼大雨跟内部的人群喧嚣隔绝开来，盖文感觉自己就是一名局外人，可笑的香烟在吸了两口之后被雨点打灭了，盖文依旧叼着烟，感受着丝丝缕缕的烟草气味；他没有带伞也没有带上兜帽，任由肆虐的雨点敲击在他的身上，睫毛上低落的水珠一点一点往下淌落。身旁经过的人群似乎是看不见这个丢了魂失了魄的男子，盖文控制不住自己的冷笑，他头发粘了水湿哒哒的黏糊在额头上。

“你相信吗，我的天啊，刚刚出消息了，我都不敢相信，900打了胜仗！你看，头顶的电视广播开始播报这条讯息了，卧槽这家伙。”

“我敢打赌，卡姆斯基肯定给收买了陪审团，我感觉哪里都是他的人，这场上诉我本来就觉得900必胜无疑，妈的这人太牛逼了。”

“900太厉害了，简直是我的男神，你看他的twitter了吗？他家的猫咪太可爱了，这种反差萌太戳我了。”

“醒醒吧，傻妞，他这次胜诉的案子是什么你不知道吗？我的天，你可不可以不要那么敷衍啊？我倒是觉得那个被奸杀的女孩才是最惨的好吗？你现在居然觉得这种人渣是你男神？？”

......

盖文抬眼看向公共屏幕，上面滚动着900胜诉的时事新闻播报，下面站着不少和他一样抬头观看新闻的人，但是没有任何一个人和盖文一般落魄。盖文眯着眼睛看着屏幕上的男子，将嘴里湿透了的香烟用牙齿像是拧毛巾一样碾磨着，最后啐了一口，在一片叫骂声中撞开了拥挤的人群，挪着沉重的身躯走向了自己的车子。

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> RK900 finally met Gavin

二  
在我很年轻时，一切已经太迟。  
Very early in my life, it was too late.  
\----《情人》

“贱人，谁教会你私自吞咽毒品利润的？我可不知道我们曾经有过这个规矩？”熟悉的声音似乎从远方传来，耳鸣的嗡嗡声胜过任何人声；盖文却看不到面前人的脸，呼吸困难，喷洒的热气反弹到自己的面上。

他知道现在自己一定是被套上了头套，漆黑的一片仿佛漫无边际的海涌；额头上抵着的坚硬物残留着火药的热度，这一幕并不是世界末日之时加百列天使伴随耶稣圣主审判人类的一幕，盖文控制不住自己的因为对生存渴望而发出的急促喘息，感觉到血液翻腾蔓延在破损的口腔中，稍有不慎他就可以下地狱给撒旦作伴了。

“你听哪个混球子说的，如果杀了我，你也明白你并没有任何好处可以拿，杰克。”盖文压抑住恶心的生理反应，平淡的却带有嘲讽意味的说出这句话，说罢这个狭小的空间顿时安静下来，如同雪崩过后猛地清净了的雪地一般，盖文不由得用舌头去抹掉一边的嘴角，将口腔里盛住的血给生硬的吞食了下去。

光亮来的刺眼以及突然，无尽黑暗在刹那间转化为至上的光明，盖文不由得眯上了眼睛，他感觉到大脑一片空白，眼睛刺痛就像是遇见了阳光的飘散鬼魂一样，他紧闭着的眼睛下包有颤抖的眼睫毛，仿佛一只濒死的蜘蛛一样抽动着自己纤长肢体；盖文低垂着脑袋，人果然都是利益的奴隶，想到这里不由得笑了起来，下一秒熟悉的枪子回归到他的额头上。

“愈大的谎言愈多人会相信，杰克，”盖文勉强睁开自己的眼睛，在赤裸的白光中视线模糊的晃出残影，他看见了面前大腹便便穿着皮夹克的杰克，还有身后他的喽啰们。

他是最后一个。

盖文心里清楚地不能再清楚，前面和他一样肮脏却又无辜的人已经用尖锐的枪鸣声给结束了生命，就因为他们并不清楚其中有哪个人偷拿了，哪个人没有，用最为原始而又暴力的方式来解决问题；若是现在盖文斗敢往旁边看去的话，他能看到一排坐着死去的歪脑袋，毋庸置疑的就是他为下一个脑袋做贡献。

“你愿意成为那大多数人中的其中一个吗，杰克。”强忍着自己想要说粗话的冲动，盖文几乎是揣度中将这句话完整拖出，他眨了眨自己的眼睛，希望释放出一个友好的信号，虽然说在他的这张烂脸上面并没有任何的用处。

现在我的额头一定受了伤，盖文飘飘忽忽的想到，血都淌了下来黏糊的粘在眼睛附近，现在的自己看起来一定狼狈不堪，他一边尝试着微笑来缓和充满火药味的气氛，同时他的手正在麻利的从裤袋暗夹里摸出利器，轻微的摩挲着绳子，发出细来的微沙沙声融入了赤白的灯光以及大眼瞪小眼中，大家似乎都想听到面前被死死绑着且半死不活的混球到底还能说些什么。。

“我倒是愿意看看你有多大能耐，盖文，你个贱婊。叫伊莱那只老鼠头过来。”杰克将手里的枪给塞回在自己的皮带套件里，他挥了挥手让他其中一个喽啰将某样“证据”扯了进来，盖文疑惑地看向摩擦声音传来的地方，看清楚喽啰手里抓着的是一个羸弱的孩子的时候，盖文不由得发出了一声冷笑。

杰克居高临下的朝着他吐了一口痰，黏稠的液体顺着头发前端开始滑落，“你是不相信我们这边的老鼠吗？他可比你干净且有用多了，你不过现在也只是一个倒卖毒品的臭人罢了，盖文，”

杰克将孩子强硬的扯到了自己的身边，这孩子出奇的听话，即便瘦弱矮小，苍白看起来不堪一击；他只是板着自己的脸，盖文对他似乎有那么一点印象，这个穿梭在城市大街小巷的孩子似乎永远只有这个表情，细弱的手臂在杰克肥胖而又油腻的手里显得格格不入。

杰克将其摆正在盖文的面前说道，“来，伊莱，你告诉我，这个小贱婊有没有用他肮脏的洞口吞掉老子的毒品利润。”

“你他妈现在居然听信一个小屁孩的话？！”盖文望着面前的诡异场景不由得笑了起来，笑的肩膀一怂一怂的，断掉的牙齿在口腔里摇摇欲坠，钻心的痛楚从口腔蔓延到全身各处，杰克的喽啰有几个早就看不惯盖文的一项作风，有个已经抡起了自己的拳头就要朝着盖文红肿发紫的面部来上一拳，但是杰克一个眼神让其立刻不甘收了回去。

名为伊莱的男孩冷淡的看着面前半死不活的男子，就像是观察一具腐烂的老鼠尸体一般，看着他冷漠却又坚定的眼神，盖文咧开嘴笑着调侃问道，“你他妈几岁，十二岁有吗？操，小心被抓去做男妓，小心你的屁股亲爱的。”

“盖文，我劝你还是少用你的屁眼蹦粪，”杰克拍了拍面前男孩的肩膀，不知道这细皮嫩肉的孩子是否能承受住杰克的拍击，“伊莱，你和你的小老鼠们一定有人看到了，告诉我，这家伙到底有没有偷拿了毒品的利润？”

看着面前的场景不管别人怎么想，反正盖文只感觉到一阵可怕的幽默，伊莱依旧没有说话，他就是那样静静地看着盖文，甚至让后者产生了无地自容的感觉。

盖文姑且先把手中的动作停了下来，紧张的吞咽了一口腥甜的唾沫，望着面前依旧一言不发的男孩，不知为何，盖文往后退缩了一步，现在他已经是完全软在了椅子上，空间里重力的指数似乎不平衡，天平的筹码在摇摇晃晃，而面前的审判官到底会将手里命运的筹码拨在哪一边盖文无从得知。

杰克似乎对这个孩子出奇的放心，盖文受伤的舌头划过受伤的口腔惹起自己一阵倒吸冷气；盖文似乎能在自己被打的神经错乱交织在一块的大脑里找到那么一点关于伊莱的信息，这是一个孤儿貌似，似乎还有个哥哥也在这里，两个该死的孤儿，傻逼玩意，他内心发出了冷笑，就算自己有父母似乎混的还没有面前这个孤儿好；盖文眼睛抽搐好几下，睫毛已经拦不住汩汩流下的鲜血，往更下面淌走。

伊莱和盖文面对面看了许久，这是一场背地争锋的心理战。倘若伊莱那张该死的嘴吐出任何一个不利于盖文的音节，下一秒盖文的脑袋上就会开出一朵绚烂的花朵。

男孩微微抬起自己的脑袋，周围的喽啰都不耐烦的剁脚起来，他们都相信组织里培养出来的老鼠，老鼠们瘦小且沉默，重点是乖巧，是最好的情报打听者，他们隐藏在城市各个角落，收到的信息以及运行的体系如同当今网络世界一般错综复杂。

“他没有。杰克。”伊莱淡淡的说出，这一句话让盖文原本紧绷着的神经瞬间松懈下来了，他仰头完全依靠在椅背上笑了起来，后面憎恶他的人不满的把手里的枪塞回了原处，更有甚者直接跑上来朝着盖文毫无防备的肚子就是一拳，这让盖文立刻反弯身体，几天没吃东西的他只剩下苦胆水吐出来。

他边笑着边抬眼看着杰克，朝着伊莱的脚边吐出一口含有血水的粘稠唾液，然后朝着杰克说道，“你还愣着干嘛，松开老子，那20%的利润我都说马丁他塞自己屁眼里去了。”

杰克揪住盖文的头发，就像是园丁面对花丛里突兀的杂草一般野蛮且无情，猛兽一般慢慢靠近盖文，让后者不由得屏住了呼吸，在这里他都能闻到杰克身上的狐臭以及冲鼻的酒精味道，“盖文啊，盖文，我劝你还是给我乖巧一点，枪是不长眼的，你什么时候死在下水沟里上头也是不知道的。”

“……”盖文咬紧自己的牙关不让自己的苦叫泄露出来，他感觉到自己的牙齿被自己折磨到脆弱不堪，每一颗都在肆虐着连接他脑袋的脆弱神经，瞳孔放大死死地瞪着面前的皮衣胖子，倘若不是现在人多且自己被绑住了，盖文可能会直接一腿踹上去然后用枪眼告诉他，谁的子弹不长眼。

杰克似乎很满意现在盖文手无寸铁只能夹着眼泪死死瞪着的模样，就像是一只落魄的狗。他哈哈大笑起来，镶嵌上去的金牙闪着恶俗的光芒，紧接着抄起自己东西头也不回的跟自己的喽啰说道，“走！”

盖文抬眼死瞪着面前渐行渐远的人群，他全身被绑的麻木，同时每当他稍微动一下，绑着双手的粗糙麻绳就会把已经破皮了的手腕磨的生疼，他就像是裂开了的残缺品一样，全身散发着酸臭的汗水味以及刀枪火药，鲜血的味道，仔细一闻说不定还能闻到罂粟花的甜蜜。

他越想越不服气，就像是一锅即将爆腾的沸水一般，他张开嘴刚想要朝着那黑压压背影骂出几句什么的时候，一根细瘦且苍白的手指轻轻地贴在了他的嘴唇上，盖文惊愕了一下往下看去，就看到伊莱那双冷蓝色的眼睛，闪着西伯利亚野狼的战栗光芒，仿佛冰封千尺之下猝然而醒的魔物一般，盖文只看到面前这个瘦弱，似乎抵挡不住一拳的瘦弱孩子朝着他说道，

“嘘。”

 

  
盖文发出了一声意味不明的嘟囔声，抓了抓自己的头发，紧接着他的手探寻到一旁的被褥，果不其然上面已经贴然的都是空调带来的冷丝气息，人早就走了。

他翻了个身的同时将身旁空位的枕头扯了过来，圈在自己的怀里，像是一个被吵醒了的婴儿一般砸吧了一下自己的嘴，再次埋入了怀里松软的枕头里。

盖文蹭了好几下，嗅着上面残留着的，属于昨晚一夜情对象的香水味道，被酒精折磨到腾飞的大脑无序的播放着昨晚的梦境，盖文疲倦的睁开眼睛，他有多久没有梦见以前的事情了？或者准确的点来说，他有多久没有回忆过往了？

突然之间他感觉到一阵恶心，随即将怀里那散发着丝丝缕缕香味的枕头扔到了脚底下，在地摊上发出了一声沉闷的落地声。盖文坐了起来，裸露的上半身被冷气侵蚀，他揉了揉自己的额头，那个梦十分的真实，他不知道是酒精的作用还是怎么的，他真的觉得自己的脑袋沉重的就像是挨了揍一样。

他将自己的面部埋在自己的手心里，感受着手心里的热度以及黑暗带来的安全感，盖文李德其实是恐惧梦到过往，他宁愿自己可以失忆而不是可笑的一生背负着那耻辱而不堪的过往，像这样浑浑噩噩的活下去。

盖文放空着自己的思想，将大脑里的残留如同清扫垃圾一样通通赶了出去，不一会就回归了正常；盖文起身的时候被子顺着他的动作滑落了，拥有裸睡习惯的盖文打从发现自己被跟踪之后，这个习惯就没有了。

他也不知道自己残存的羞耻心从何而来，所以他现在光着屁股在家里晃悠来晃悠去还真的令他有点不太习惯，随手抄起了地上的一条内裤胡乱的套了上去，抬眼就看到了床底下躺着的，属于一夜情对象的红色蕾丝胸罩，似乎正在朝他微笑着。

盖文感觉到太阳穴在突突的跳着，一阵烦躁席卷上来，他可不想那个女人用这种恶劣而又低下的手段和自己继续保持可笑的关系，他更喜欢一次性的无关爱情的感官快乐。

情感是世界上最靠不住的东西。

他蹲下身子将那个床底下的胸罩扯了出来，寻思着自己怎么丢到外面的公共垃圾桶里（因为他家的生活垃圾少得可怜，并且还要分类这个麻烦死盖文了）。

正将这个胸罩像是颠皮球一样耍来耍去时候，他的指尖突然摸到了一个硬起，这像是一张硬牛皮纸的角，盖文挑起一边的眉毛，鼻子里喷出了一声冷气，低劣的给予电话手段，现在的年轻人都不这么做了；他漫不经心的抽出那一张隐藏在海绵隔层里的硬牛皮纸。

抽出来一角的硬牛皮纸手感很好，给盖文的第一感觉就是昨夜那个看到美金眼里放光的女人是不会用的，根本上气质完全不能匹配。

带着这种疑惑盖文微微皱起眉头，慢慢的抽出那一张牛皮纸，映入眼帘的是熟悉的字体，“DON’T HIDE ”。

看到这一句美丽的花字体时候，盖文感觉到自己的手指指尖开始微微发冷，冰冷的寒意如同冰锥一般刺入他，盖文感觉到愤怒以及惶恐，他张了张嘴想要骂些什么，可是如同有什么堵住他的喉咙一样令他无法发声。

恐惧促发了好奇，盖文舔了下自己干燥的嘴唇，他将纸片翻了一面，看到了背面的“I’LL BE THERE FOR YOU” 字样，他勉强的扯出了一个僵硬的笑容，因为他微微挪开自己拇指的时候，发现下面有一个蹩脚的笑脸。

突然有那么一闪电擦肩而过，却难以捕捉；盖文将笑脸举了起来，仰头看着这个别扭而幼稚的笑脸，他感觉到这个笑脸十分熟悉，但是刹那间想不起来，他寻思是不是自己在影视节目亦或是街头画作里看到过这个图案。

他左手拿着胸罩，红色蕾丝如同火苗一样舔上了盖文的褐色瞳眸，盖文十分有把握这的确就是昨晚一夜情对象的私人物品，胸部大小比划一下差不多。为了更好的确认，他将其放低在自己的鼻子下细细的嗅闻，上面的香水味道和枕头上的是一模一样的。

盖文现在可以确认这个胸罩的主人是昨晚酒吧里遇到的那个女人，找到她这件事就好办，但是还胸罩就拉倒，他个大老爷们干嘛要这么做。

但是，盖文玩弄着右手里如同名片大小的硬牛皮纸，这个是新的礼物，是的，盖文把这些都称为礼物。他对这个礼物产生了无数个疑问，包括它是什么时候来的，亦或是，她又是什么时候消失的。

盖文盘腿坐在床上，抄起了一边的电脑调出了自己家里的监控视频，他其实有预感自己并不能看到什么，果不其然跳过情爱部分之后确是空白，屏幕上显示的是“影像缺失”的字样。

盖文将床板机关里暗藏的机器拿了出来，连接上电脑剪短的敲打了几下，发现云上备份也消失了。盖文不禁感到咂舌，他追踪最后操作的账号IP地址信息，就像是顺藤摸瓜一样摸索着网线的路径，他原本以为这是跟踪者留下来的一巨大失误，可等到数据加载完成之后，他才明白这是跟踪者故意这么做的，IP地址是空的，就像是猫耍老鼠一样。

简直就是独特的情爱方式。

盖文猛地把电脑给合上了，他控制不住自己喘息的欲望，急需要发泄情绪的盖文只能无助的狠狠地倒在床上，望着头顶上的天花板，只感到一阵无力以及莫名其妙的解脱。

在盖文迷迷糊糊快要睡着的时候，他听见自己工作用的手机响起了欢乐的铃声，一般都是报忧不报喜；如同攀爬者一样连摸带爬摸到了床头充电的手机，一把摁了接听键就听到电话那头的人说道，“您好，是李德先生吗。我要委托你帮我调查一个案件，真的不想要惊动警官，并且他们的办事效率的确太过于低下了，真的是没用。”

“当然可以，”盖文坐了起来，他再次揉了揉自己乱七八糟宛如鸡窝一般的头发，捂着听筒打了一个悠长的呵欠，然后问道，“请问是什么类型，并且怎么称呼您呢小姐？”

“叫我格林夫人就好了，“话筒那边的声音暂停了一会，盖文都能听到她反复呼吸发出来的气息声，盖文用肩膀夹住电话，同时抄起了一旁的平板打开了备忘录，“是这样的，其实也没什么吧，这是一条命案，我感觉并没有那些蠢驴，呃、没有警官说的那么简单，你知道吗李德先生，我不知道哪里不对劲，反正我的预感告诉我就是如此。”

“好的，格林夫人，女人的第六感一向都是很灵敏的。”盖文停顿了下，然后带有试探性意味的问道，“请问您是莫妮卡·格林吗？无意冒犯，夫人。”

“噢是的，呵呵，你果然是一个侦探呢，李德先生，我的确是莫妮卡·格林，”电话那头的格林夫人又顿了一下，似乎在思考怎么说下去。

盖文当然知道莫妮卡·格林是谁，她是当地一个暴发户的妻子，金发碧眼年轻的时候还是一个尤物，她丈夫的大手笔让底特律几乎无人不认识这个格林先生和格林夫人；“如果你方便的话，可以半小时后去中心街的咖啡厅见面吗，我认为那里比较适合做深入的交流，电话里总让我有种不安全的感觉。”

电话当然不安全了，我家的监控还被黑了呢，说不定明天我就被挂树上了呢。

盖文心里咒骂了一句，他抿了下嘴唇说道，“那当然可以，格林夫人，半个小时对于我来讲绰绰有余，到时候见面。”

盖文发现似乎自己令人作呕的客套话还没有讲完电话就被挂断了，他将电话从肩膀上取了下来咒骂道“你这个该死的臭母猪”，之后匆匆忙忙的从床上跳了起来去洗漱准备，说实在其实半个小时对于盖文来讲其实有点赶，他最后决定为了快速和方便他骑上了属于自己的摩托直奔中心街区的咖啡厅里。

 

盖文推开玻璃门，无视服务员楞了一下的眼神，径直的走向格林夫人发给他的预定房间，推开房门果不其然时间到了可是人还没到，有钱人尤其是暴发户的女人都有这么一套，果然是老母猪戴胸罩，一套又一套。

盖文心里继续骂了好几句，紧接着他坐了好一会思考着如何将家里的监控防备升级，他可不想大晚上都不能好好睡觉，同时还骚扰了一下自己的一个睡得迷迷糊糊的朋友，得出的答案就是“你他妈的不安装不就好了？！”，差点被气的把手里的电话给捏爆。

盖文翘着二郎腿开始无聊的刷着手里的手机，低垂着眼睛看着社交app上面稀奇古怪的事件和新闻，身后传来了房间门被推开的声音，传来了有节奏的轻微脚步声。

闻到外面属于咖啡豆的香气以及肉桂卷的味道，起来之后除了漱口没喝一口水的盖文感觉到有一点口渴，他头也没有抬起来的说道，“我要一杯冰美式咖啡，不要加傻不拉几的奶油。”

盖文说完之后支起自己的耳朵发现身后的人并没有任何的动静，他当然知道这些高档且香喷喷的咖啡厅是不会欢迎他这种满身机油味的，看起来分分钟要把别人放倒的恶人，所以他干脆不管自己的素质，一手继续玩着手机，眼睛不离的比划着另外一只手，同时嘴里还要不满的嚷嚷道，“操你的，你是塑料傻蛋吗？听不懂人话？我要一杯不加奶油的美式冰咖啡，提起你的屁股滚快点听到了吗？”

与此同时的盖文仍旧不知道身后真正来者是谁，他还活在自己的网络世界里。紧接着传来了退出和门关上的声音，恶人得意一般的盖文摇了摇自己的脑袋，抖了抖自己的腿继续玩着自己的手机，他可不想去催这个慢悠悠的格林夫人以免到嘴的鸭子飞走了。

不久他面前的桌子稳重的放下了一杯美式冰咖啡，厚重的玻璃杯与木质桌面发出了清脆的碰击声；盖文刚想要戏弄进来的服务员，一抬头就感觉到有一批阴影洒在自己的身上，愣直了自己的身体，以前在黑帮摸爬滚打的他下意识的不敢轻举妄动。

他感觉到一阵暴风雨来临的紧迫感，而他只是一条懒得要死的臭虫又不是勇猛顽强的海燕，盖文他半信半疑的支起自己的身体顺着那只抓拿咖啡的手往上看去，就看到了他口中的“该死的浑球”穿着简洁的白色风衣盯着他，一如既往冷峻的脸看不出任何表情起伏。

盖文结结实实的吓了一跳，刚刚还出现在手机屏幕上的人突然就放大在自己的面前，他就像是一只看到转身看到黄瓜的猫咪一样，差点就从沙发椅上结结实实的弹跳起来。

盖文下意识的爆了一句“卧槽”，然后扭头刚想要好好询问一下他到底是什么时候闯进来私人包间的时候，盖文逆着900背后的光看到了格林夫人缓缓走进来，迎面而来撞上了浓烈的香水味道。

这只臭虫眯起自己一边的眼睛，迫于礼貌以及金钱的诱惑，（当然包含面前900那似乎要杀人的眼神）盖文硬生生把自己涌起来的胃酸和干呕声吞咽了回去，他着实有点摸不着头脑了，格林夫人来就来为何还要带上这个盖文一辈子都不想看见的傻逼金牌律师。

这应该是他们的第一次见面。

盖文尴尬的往后缩了一下，压迫感让他感觉到不适，并且在900看着他的眼神让盖文误有种坠入万丈深渊的惊悚感，似乎他澄澈空灵的眼睛能看穿他的人生过往。

盖文抓紧了沙发椅的扶手坐直了自己的身体，他好似终于明白什么叫做正襟危坐；随着他的动作900微微站直了身体，完整的露出了他背后的格林夫人，而900自觉的站直了身体，往后退了一步留住了空间，而盖文像是劫后余生一般叹了一口气，赶忙伸出自己的手迎上了格林夫人的手，“中午好，格林夫人。”

“中午好，李德先生，不好意思让你久等了。”说罢她抽回了自己的手，像是毫不在意一般从包里掏出了干洗洗手液轻轻搓了起来，盖文感觉到自己的笑容微微僵硬。

而此时此刻900看起来不像是一个律师，盖文偷偷瞄了他一眼，发现他比自己想象中的要高大，自己这个身高似乎只能到他的下巴。盖文快速的翻了一个白眼，他可不在意格林夫人迟到与否，他只是不知道为何老天爷要给这种人渣配上俊美的皮囊，简直就是浪费。

“没有关系的，格林夫人，我并不着急、您其实大可以慢慢来。我可以问下这位是……？”

“幸会，李德先生，我是理查德，卡姆斯基律师行的金牌首席律师。”盖文原本双手都已经怀抱在胸前，看到900商业试探性的伸出了他自己的手，盖文犹豫了一下无奈的叹了一口气又翻了一个白眼，抽出了自己的手漫不经心的握上了900的手，咧开嘴露出一边小巧的虎牙，嘲笑一般说道，“幸会？我才幸会呢，你前几天那个案子，打的，可---太他妈精彩，了啊，是吧？陪审团都傻了，要不然他们怎么觉得你是对的？。”

“哪有的事情，还是先生您更厉害。”900没有理会他的嘲讽调侃，依旧维持着一样的表情用毫无波澜的声调说着，盖文近距离看到他冷若冰霜的眼睛的时候还是愣了一下，他似乎好像在哪里见过，很快他心里另外一个盖文就冲出来大叫道“你他妈忘了你还看电视的吗你刚刚还刷到他的新闻了好不好我透你妈清醒一点”。

900说这话的时候，盖文能感觉到990握着自己手的力度在不断加大，他也不甘示弱的露齿微笑，虽然看起来更像是呲牙咧嘴强装开心（这很可怕）的回应着面前的律师；很快盖文的嘲笑就微微凝固了，他咬紧自己的牙关依旧不愿意松开自己紧紧握住900的手。

“你们的关系可真好啊，真的是第一次见面吗？”格林夫人捂着嘴眯着眼睛笑了起来，盖文感觉这个裹在昂贵皮草里的女人像是一只狡黠的狐狸，而自己就是乌鸦嘴里那块肥的出油的肉。

“是的，但是我和李德先生感觉一·见·如·故呢。”

“那真的太好了，若是我儿子听到肯定会哭出来的，他可不想他最好的朋友和别人一起分享，真的是一个自私的家伙。唉，别说他了，我还真的有点想他了噢天呐。”

“格林夫人别难过了，我认迈尔斯即便是在天堂也会支持我去找一个新朋友的。他一定难过的是你的哭泣。”

900松开盖文的手的时候，盖文立刻就转过身吃痛的甩了甩自己的手，感觉到自己的眼泪快要挂不住了，赶紧眨巴了好几下眼睛硬生生的流了回去；而与他截然不同的900已经优雅而又绅士的帮格林夫人拉开了椅子，似乎刚刚那一场暗中力量较量并没有发生一样，还要略带关心实则嘲讽的朝着盖文背影说道，

”你还好吗，李德先生，需要帮忙吗？”

“不用，老子好的你想不到。“于是盖文用的是另外一只手拉开了自己的沙发椅，心里已经气的蹦跳起来。


End file.
